According To You
by puffin
Summary: Malik realizes what Akifa has been saying and how different it feels to be with someone that doesn't put him down all the time. please R and R. Its yoai don't like it then don't read it. That simple. Oh and its Malik and Akifa.


According To You

A/N Here is my next one-shot. I hope you all like it.

The song is by Orianthi and I don't own the characters of Yugioh. I am making no profit off of this and it is for fun only.

Malik Ishtar was walking home after a long eight hours at his job. He works as one of the main cooks at a convenience store that also has a grill in it. He works the graveyard shift and at times like right now hated it. He just couldn't see how some people could eat a fucking burger at five am sometimes. His job just got on his nerves but most of the time it was an ok job with cool customers.

Right now as he walked home he was thinking of his boyfriend of five years, Akifa Bakura. He was thinking of how Akifa treated him. How his boyfriend spoke to him, called him names, or how he would tell him (Malik) couldn't do anything right. Akifa had even said it was hard to please him (Malik). Akifa had meant that both in bed and out of it.

As Malik slowly shook his head he unlocked and open the door to the house he shared with his two best friends. He let out a sigh at the last fight they had.

Akifa had yelled at him for being late for their date. Saying that Malik would never be able to show up for anything on time. Even if it would save his life. For Malik that had been the last straw. He knew what he head to do.

But first he glared at the mess in the house. Joey. That mutt could never clean up after himself. "And Atemu said he was house trained." Malik said with a growl as he started to pick up the dishes laid around the place. He knew that Joey wouldn't pick them up. He tried leaving them laying were Joey left him. They end up with ants.

After doing the dishes Malik sat at the kitchen table as he pulled some paper close to him and pick up a pen. He was slowly writing a letter. It was a Dear John letter, a letter to break up with Akifa.

Malik knew it was the cowardly way to do it but he just didn't want to see Akifa face when he broke it off. Truth was he was scared of he would react to the news.

"But I've got someone better waiting for me. He thinks I'm incredible and can't get me out of his head." Malik thought as he fished up the letter and place in the envelope.

As he walked down their street he could hear Akifa's voice in his head. All the name calling and put downs. The way he just treated him over all.

Malik wasn't even sure why he started to date him or kept it going. After all Akifa wasn't try that was for sure.

"Says I'm boring, moody, can't take me anywhere. We hardly go out anymore. Why did I start dating him anyways?

It has always been this way between us. Saying I can't tell jokes. That my attention is the worse and he had to deal with it. If I'm that bad then why doesn't he just dump me?"

"But Marik thinks differently about me. He likes my jokes, even says they were funny. He even told me that I'm everything he looks for in a lover." Malik said with a smile as he thought of his time with Marik.By now he was standing in front of Akifa and his twin brother, Ryou's home. He opens the mailbox and placed the letter inside before he turned around and left. He knew Akifa was going to be pissed.

Later that day Malik was in his room when his phone rang. He knew it was Akifa and it was over the letter. He even figured this would be about the time Akifa would call. He was right on time.

"Hello Akifa." Malik answered sounding board, like he might have better things to do then talk to his ex now.

"Akifa I want to feel appreciated like Marik makes me feel. You make me feel hated, not wanted…not loved." Malik said softly before his eyes narrowed again.

"Why is it so hard to see me through his eyes? Why is it so hard for you to make me fee loved? If you want me so bad then why did you always yell at me, call me names and put me down so much?"

Malik's eyes narrowed even more at the words coming out of Akifa's mouth. "Oh ya? Well guess what Akifa? Fuck you! If anyone is stupid, useless, can't do anything right then its you! You are nothing but a useless asshole!" Malik yelled right back at Akifa.

"Everything is opposite between me and Marik! He's into everything that you say I'm not! And I'm not about to lose him for a son of bitch like you!" Malik growled as Akifa went off again.

"Just because you think I'm stupid, useless and can't do anything right doesn't mean its right! If anything it means the opposite! We're done Akifa! Oh and by the way me and Marik have been seeing each and sleeping with each other for a week now. He got the one thing you never could have." Malik said with a smirk as he hung up on Akifa. Malik new that Akifa had been after him for sex and his virginity for sometime now. He new how pissed Akifa was at this moment to know that he gave that way to Marik.

As he lay down to get some rest before going back into work that night Malik couldn't wait. He couldn't wait for when he woke up the next chapter would start in his life and Akifa would not longer be part of it.

A/N I hope you all like this. Well on to my next one_._


End file.
